robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know
If you wish to submit a fact for the Did you know template, please add it to the bottom of the following list. All submitted facts will be considered for the template when it is next updated. New Facts for Consideration *...that Terrorhurtz was applied to the reboot of BattleBots, but was turned down? *...that as of Series 10's broadcast, Terrorhurtz, Eruption, TR2 and Team Shock are the only FRA UK Heavyweight Champions to have won a heat and reached a Grand Final in any series of Robot Wars? *...that an earlier version of Aftershock attempted to enter Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot, but was not selected? *...that while Random Violence Technologies did not attempt to enter any series after Series 4, they began building a new version of Mortis for Series 5, which was also planned to compete in BattleBots as 'Maelstrom'? *...that both PP3D and Coyote were built in Gary Cairns' workshop? *...that the first episode of Robot Wars the World Series marked the first official appearance of a Beetleweight competitor? *...that Wild Thing fought each one of the top five seeds of The Fourth Wars during its career? *...that Hypno-Disc fought eleven of the top sixteen seeded teams of The Fourth Wars during its career, the most of any robot? *...that in Arenas of Destruction, Hurricane has an alternative model when competing in Flip Frenzy? *...that Iron-Awe, Napalm, Rosie the Riveter and Supernova all shared the same win/loss ratio of 7-7? *...that Barber-Ous and Shredder both debuted and were knocked out in the first round of Series 5, became heat finalists in Series 6, lost in the first round of Series 7 and appeared in Battle of the Spinners? *...that in Arenas of Destruction, Coopertron, a super-heavyweight, is eligible for heavyweight-exclusive tournaments Robot Wars Championship and The Assault? *...that Big Nipper has fought against six FRA heavyweight champions (TR2, Gabriel, Eruption, Aftershock, Iron-Awe 6 and Terrorhurtz)? *...that in Series 5, all the odd-numbered heat winners were placed in the first semi-final which was an odd-numbered episode and all the even-numbered heat winners were placed in the second semi-final which was an even-numbered episode? *...that a Behemoth pullback toy was once planned for release during the original series' run, but did not reach the prototype stage? *...that Mortis was one of the first competitors to use brushless motors? *...that in three consecutive series, the winner of Heat I made it to the Grand Final? *...that two of the pairs in the Extreme 1 Tag Team Terror were seeded robots to lose in the first round of a UK Championship? *...that three robots in Heat F of Series 5 won Heat F of a UK Championship (Dominator 2 won Heat F of Series 5, 13 Black won Heat F of Series 6 and X-Terminator won Heat F of Series 7)? *...that out of all the UK Championships, Heat I, Heat M, Heat N and Semi-Final 1 were the only episodes to never contain one of the Quickest Immobilisations in Robot Wars? *...that Tornado appeared in twenty-two episodes of Robot Wars, a full ten of which were in Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1? *...that Razer, Behemoth and Firestorm all appeared in twenty-five episodes of Robot Wars, the joint most of any robot? *...that the grand finalists of Series 4, 5 and 6 all appeared in at least one video game? *...that The Steel Avenger and Diotoir have appeared in the most episodes of all non UK Finalists with eleven each? *...that Team Scutterbots only failed to meet/exceed its projected finish based on seedings in Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars? *...that a robot seeded 8th, 17th, 18th, 20th, 21st, 23rd or 24th never won a heat? *...that Gabriel fought every other robot in Heat 5 of Series 8 except Thermidor 2? *...that the only two teams from Hertfordshire to win a battle fought each other in Series 4? Previous fun facts Category:Featured Content